


Like Father Like Son

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: OS POST Civil War / Peter fait maintenant partie des Avengers, mais les choses changent si vite pour le lycéen. Il ne parvient pas à s'habituer à sa vie, tout simplement, mais surtout à cette nouvelle présence paternelle. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu... /





	Like Father Like Son

Peter claqua la porte de sa chambre. Non mais il n'y croyait pas...Il rentrait du lycée, et que découvrait-il ? Sa Tante May complètement sous le charme de Tony, tout deux enlacés sur le canapé, des verres à la main. Le lycéen avait feint de ne rien avoir vu, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Peter connaissait la réputation de Tony, le coureur, le playboy. Il ne voulait pas que sa tante May souffre lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une de plus sur une liste déjà si longue...

Il était vrai que Tony traînait de plus en plus ici, dans leur petit appartement du Queens. Il s'agissait principalement de Tony qui venait le chercher pour les entraînements, pour l'emmener à la Tour Stark où il passait du temps avec les membres de l'équipe recomposée. Mais, ces derniers temps, Tony agissait d'une façon différente...Il l'avait même pris dans ses bras, une fois. Peter n'avait rien dit, comprenant que l'homme avait eu une période compliquée après la Civil War. A vrai dire, Peter se sentait comme un gamin assez pourri, avec lui. Il avait un nouveau costume technologique, qui lui allait parfaitement, des coéquipiers, des notes surprenantes au lycée, et peut être même une future petite amie. Et Tony Stark de plus en plus présent dans sa vie. 

D'accord, il se moquait un peu que Tony couche avec sa tante, mais il ne souhaitait pas la voir souffrir une fois qu'elle aurait compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit parmi tant d'autres. 

Des coups légers furent portés à sa porte, alors que Peter s'installait déjà derrière son bureau, l'écran de son Mac allumé. Il soupira. 

« Entre, »

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de sa tante May. 

« Monsieur Stark, qu'est-ce que ? »

Tony entra silencieusement, lançant des coups d’œil autour de lui sur une chambre qu'il connaissait déjà. Peter se souvenait bien de ce moment où il était revenu et que, là, sur le canapé, se trouvait Tony Stark. L'homme qu'il avait vu d’innombrables fois à la télé, accompagné de son équipe, ou sans, était là, devant lui. Et il avait bien changé, depuis. Tony...se comportait comme un père. 

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu es passé sans dire bonjour...Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais là ? »

Peter se souvenait très bien de l'Audi garée en bas de l'immeuble mais aussi du rire de sa tante lorsque le bouc de Tony caressait sa joue. Il haussa les épaules. 

« Suis occupé. Pour ça. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peter était TOUT LE TEMPS ravi de le voir. Il lui posait toujours des milliards de questions, lui demandait quatre milles requêtes à la seconde mais là...quelque chose clochait. Tony attrapa la seconde chaise de bureau et fit pivoter celle de Peter pour que le lycéen le regarde dans les yeux. 

« Ca va ? »

Peter haussa à nouveau les épaules. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Je vois. Je te laisse tranquille. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend. »

…

Le week end, Peter ne fut pas surpris de voir l'appartement vide. May quittait souvent l'appartement pour traîner dehors, mais cela devenait très fréquent maintenant. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'avoir une vie, tant mieux, même, si elle se sentait vivante. 

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tony Stark, torse nu, en caleçon, et la voix de May qui disait distinctement « Reviens te coucher. »

Il s'immobilisa et croisa les yeux de Tony...avant de quitter l'appartement précipitamment. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait soudainement. Il avait déjà tellement perdu dans sa vie, qu'accepter une nouvelle personne lui faisait mal, très mal. Si Tony prenait un rôle paternel trop important et que, disons, à sa prochaine mission il lui arrivait quelque chose, les blessures s'ouvriraient à nouveau et Peter ne voulait pas de cela ! Il enfila sa combinaison dans une ruelle de New York et s'envola haut, très haut dans le ciel, laissant au sol les images d'une vie transformée en puzzle par la vie elle même. 

…

Il ne rentra pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il traînait sur les toits des building en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir que quelqu'un veuille de lui ? Un père, ça lui manquait terriblement, alors pourquoi faisait-il tout pour fuir celui qui se présentait à lui ? D'accord, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans les meilleures circonstances, mais dès le départ, Tony avait semblé tout connaître de lui, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui avait fait un bien fou ! 

De plus, partager son secret de Spider-Man était si agréable. Mais...et si May se mettait à se poser des questions ? Iron Man entré dans leur vie récemment, et voilà qu'aux informations on parlait de plus en plus de l'Homme Araignée ? Peter enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. 

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui. Non, pas quelqu'un. Tony. Il reconnaissait bien le bruit des armures. Combien de fois avait-il bricolé avec Tony dans l'atelier qui, d'ordinaire, n'accueillait personne d'autre que Tony ? 

« Peter... » commença l'Iron Man maintenant extirpé de son armure. 

Tony dans ses vêtements décontract' apparut. Son visage était marqué d'inquiétude, creusé et déformé par ses sourcils froncés. 

« Je suis désolé que tu aies... »

« De vous avoir surpris ? » parvint-il finalement à lâcher. 

Le lycéen se releva pour faire face à Tony. Il serra les mâchoires, une colère montait bizarrement en lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas qu'une famille se forme doucement ?

« VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MON PERE, TONY STARK ! » s'écria-t-il alors. 

Et ce qui se produisit brisa Peter. Il s'en voulait encore tellement aujourd'hui. Les yeux de Tony se remplirent doucement de larmes et l'une d'entre elle parvint même à rouler silencieusement sur sa joue. Mais Tony restait calme, la bouche fermée, les yeux rivés sur Peter et il déclara : 

« Je vois. »

Puis il monta à nouveau dans son armure avant de s'envoler à son tour. 

Peter voulait le rejoindre, s'excuser d'avoir parlé ainsi. Toute sa colère s'évapora d'un coup. Mais il s'en voulait. Cependant, une force invisible en décida autrement. Il resta immobile sur le toit du building, lâchant finalement à son tour quelques larmes. 

…

Les jours passèrent doucement. Sa tante May n'évoqua en aucun cas ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'elle voyait bien que Peter en était blessé. Et Peter était un adolescent qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de choses comme celles ci. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tony avait été si génial avec lui, agissant avec respect pour lui, gentillesse et tout ce dont il rêvait. C'est vrai quoi...Tony agissait comme un vrai père. Et peut être que l'homme l'aimait comme un fils parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. 

Alors Peter décida de se rendre à la Tour en sortant du lycée, sachant assurément que Tony s'y trouverait, soit avec les autres membres de l'équipe, soit dans l'atelier. Tony y passait beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps. Et Peter avait appris tellement de choses avec lui. Il sourit, repensant à cette fois où Dum-E les avait attaqués avec l'extincteur et qu'ils avaient littéralement joué à cache-cache. Comment ils avaient ri...

Peter atterrit sur le balcon où Iron Man atterrissait en revenant de mission. C'était aussi ici qu'atterrissait les quinjet de l'équipe. Une fois à l'intérieur, Peter se débarrassa de son masque et souffla un bon coup. 

« Tiens. Que fais-tu ici ? » sourit Natasha, en le voyant entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. 

Il y avait les petits nouveaux et d'autres membres, comme Clint et Bruce. 

« Je cherche Monsieur Stark. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler Monsieur Stark, il est déjà assez complexé par son âge le pauvre, » se moqua Clint. 

« J'entends tout je te signale, Oeil De Sale Con ! » sourit Tony, en entrant dans la salle à ce moment là. 

Peter se retourna et le vit. Il avait l'air...plutôt bien. Enfin, si on retirait les cernes sous ses yeux. 

« J'ai trouvé ton arc, tu vas pouvoir faire la démo aux nouveaux. » fit-il à l'intention de Clint, en lui lançant l'arc en question. Puis il se tourna vers Peter, un sourire triste étirait ses lèvres. 

« Bonjour Peter. »

« Bonjour Mo...Tony. »

Cela fit apparemment plaisir à l'interpellé qui l'invita à le suivre dans le salon à côté. Au début, il n'y eut qu'un silence pendant lequel Tony se servait à boire -un café, il avait arrêté l'alcool lui semblait-il depuis un certain temps. 

« Je, » firent-ils en même temps, en choeur, ce qui les fit sourire, aussi. 

« Allez y, je vous en prie. » dit Peter. 

Tony prit une gorgée de son café et grimaça -trop chaud- avant de commencer : 

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies vu ce que tu as vu. Nous passions un bon moment et les choses sont venues comme elles sont venues. Et je suis aussi désolé de m'être à ce point immiscé dans ta vie, dans vos vies et que tu aies eu l'impression que je...Enfin, je suis désolé. »

Peter hocha la tête, puis reprit immédiatement. 

« Et moi je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit. J'ai envie de vous en tant que père, sincèrement. J'ai appris tellement de choses à vos côtés, et...je me sens comme un fils à vos côtés, les moments que l'on partage c'est...je n'arrêterai cela pour rien au monde, c'est juste que...j'ai du mal à m'y habituer parce que ceux qui rentrent dans ma vie ont généralement des problèmes...Et je ne veux pas que vous... »

Il s'interrompit lui même, ce rendant à ce moment compte qu'il pleurait. C'est là que Tony se leva et le prit dans ses bras, un peu gauchement, certes, mais cela apaisa tellement le lycéen. 

« Alors si tu veux de moi dans ta vie, j'accepte et je t'en suis reconnaissant parce que je te considère comme le seul fils que j'ai, le seul que j'aurais jamais et...je te jure de ne rien faire pour que tout ceci s'arrête. »

Peter sourit. 

…

Les choses allèrent mieux, bien mieux. Peter et Tony faisaient souvent équipe, passèrent du temps ensemble. Tony lui offrit de nouveaux appareils électroniques, décidant qu'il était temps de se mettre au neuf. Peter lui confia ses secrets, avouant son béguin pour une de ses camarades, ses peurs aussi, et Tony s'ouvrit à lui. Il lui avoua ses cauchemars depuis la Civil War, depuis qu'il savait pour ses parents. 

« Mais je dois tourner la page, avancer. Et je n'ai plus de raison de reculer, maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle famille. »

Peter lui prit la main. 

« Moi aussi. »

…

Like Father Like Son, by xNJx

…


End file.
